


What A Beautiful Wedding

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "What if I don't see it?"Prompt 12 from fictober-event on tumblr





	What A Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to keep using Destiny for the rest of the fictober prompts? We just don't know lol

The Drifter sat up in the darkness of his room. Seraph was curled up next to him in bed and stirred from his sudden movement. He watched her as she fell back into a deeper sleep, the blankets gently rising and falling with her even breathing. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't sleep. His stomach told him he was hungry, but that was nothing unusual. He was always hungry. 

Regardless, he still needed to get to sleep somehow. Drifter decided to roll out of bed, grab a granola bar and walk around the ship. Maybe it would help him feel tired enough to sleep. 

After some time wandering the ship, he finally yawned. When he made his way back to his bed, he found that Seraph had taken it over by moving in her sleep. He had no choice but to try and move her gently enough so not to wake her. 

"What if I don't see it?" Seraph suddenly mumbled.

The Drifter smiled. She was talking in her sleep again. He wasn't often a witness to it, but it made him smile every time. 

"See what?" He asked quietly, trying to see if he could get a peek into whatever she was dreaming about. 

"The Hive wedding…" 

Drifter had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He could only imagine what kinds of things she was dreaming of with a Hive wedding. Did Hive even have weddings? That would be something to see. 

Seraph moved in her sleep again to snuggle back up to the Drifter. "So pretty…"

"Yes you are." He hummed with a smile.


End file.
